bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Pantoran
Pantorans were a Near-Human species native to the moon of Orto Plutonia, Pantora, located in the Pantora system. Biology and Appearance Pantorans were a sentient species native to Pantora, a moon orbiting the planet Orto Plutonia. They were Near-Humans, with a head, a torso and four limbs. At first glance, they only differed from the otherwise similar Humans in their blue skin and yellow eyes. Like all mammals, the Pantorans had hair, the color of which varied between black, blue, light purple and sometimes white. The Pantorans shared many traits with other blue-skinned races, especially the Wroonian species, and, to a lesser extent, the Chiss. The species had two sexes, male and female—with the latter being recognizable by the presence of breasts. The Pantorans also seemed to have a greater resilience to low temperatures than Humans, since they only needed light wardrobe even under extreme cold weather conditions. Society and Culture Pantorans maintained a democratic government of elected officials. They were governed by the Pantoran Assembly, which was in turn presided over by the harsh, iron-willed Chairman Chi Cho and following his death, succeeded by Baron N. Papanoida. They were an influential people who were part of the Galactic Republic with full Senatorial representation on Coruscant. During the final years of the Galactic Republic, Pantora was represented in the Senate by a young female Senator named Riyo Chuchi. History During the Clone Wars, the Pantorans requested, and were granted, a Republic outpost in their system as protection from the Separatists. A Republic military base was established on the frigid world of Orto Plutonia, a protectorate world of Pantora. When the entire force of clone troopers stationed on Orto Plutonia went missing, the Republic sent Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker to investigate. They were met on the planet by Chairman Cho and Senator Chuchi. Cho immediately attempted to assert his authority, giving orders to both the Jedi and the clone troopers accompanying them. While searching the empty Republic base, Chairman Cho was convinced the Separatists were responsible. Finding a Separatist base not far away seemed to confirm his suspicions. However, after finding the Separatist base also destroyed with no evidence of contact between the Republic and CIS forces, Kenobi and Skywalker set out on Freeco bikes to discover the truth. They found a tribe of Talz in the hills and discovered they were responsible for the destruction of both bases, having felt threatened by their presence. Though evidence showed the Talz had been on Orto Plutonia for some time, possibly longer than the Pantorans had claimed sovereignty over the planet, Chairman Cho insisted the Talz were trespassers and declared war with them. After a pitched battle, instigated by Cho, the Chairman and many of his clone trooper guards were killed before Senator Chuchi, with the support of the Pantoran Assembly, was able to garner peace with the Talz chieftain, Thi-Sen, assuring him that the Pantoran people would leave Orto Plutonia in peace. At some point around 21 BBY, the Trade Federation blockaded Pantora. Many of its denizens protested to the new chairman N. Papanoida, arguing that they should leave the Republic and join the Confederacy of Independent Systems so trade could resume. However, the Baron chose to rely on Senator Riyo Chuchi, asking her to plead for assistance in the Galactic Senate. Eventually, the blockade was lifted and the Pantoran remained under the Republic's banner. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet: Pantora Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/4D+1 PERCEPTION 2D+1/4D+2 STRENGTH 1D+2/3D+2 TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Cold Resistance: Pantorans get a +2D bonus to stamina to resist cold. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5 - 1.9 meters Notes Thanks to Wookieepedia for the description and to Rancor Pit Forums & Gry Sarth for the stats. Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species